


Chained

by CaramelAme



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Handcuffs, Idiots in Love, Sick Character, Yuri, yukiran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelAme/pseuds/CaramelAme
Summary: Yukina and ran just couldn't stop arguing and that gave Moca an idea. Ft tsurumaki kokoro. Both parties didn't see it coming and now they have to live with it , for now.





	Chained

___ 16:57 pm 

"What's with you , geez!" Circle was suddenly filled with ran and yukina arguing for the umpteenth time today . The other twenty three girls in the room from the other bands were either shocked or fed up with these two . They've been fighting a lot these days , and that left everyone worried . Those two never fight with each other for so long (over an hour) and now they refuse to work together. It was normal for the two vocalists to quarrel and have a tiny fight , and everyone is aware of that and knows that. Heck, Roselia and afterglow should probably know how their relationship is. They tried calming them down , but it only resulted in a worse atmosphere . "SHUT UP." They shouted in unison , making everyone shiver in surprise. They just stood there glaring at each other , clenching their fists madly. 

Moca turned to kokoro during their fight and whispered something in her ear , the yellow haired girl listening closely . She tilted her head at moca's sudden declaration and nodded sheepishly , tilting her head a bit while still plastering a well known smile on her face . "Yeah , they're in the box under the desk. Why?" After the blonde conversed a little with her , himari just happened to her them and she could onlu sweat drop when she saw how Moca' face indicated that she was undoubtedly trying to plot something evil . Lisa sighed and waited for them to finish , then noticed her fellow co-worker tiptoeing behind them . She blinked repeatedly , wondering what she was up to . 

"You should try being more honest , you know !" Ran screamed at the older girl with no real explanation , making her senior get infuriated even more. "That is my line !" yukina retorted angrily , not expecting what was coming next. In midst of their clash , they could hear a loud and abrupt metallic sound just underneath them . Blinking , they both looked down slowly , only to see their hands cuffed together with what it seemed to be one of kokoro's realistic handcuffs that she just happened to have. "WHA-?!///" Ran's face showed both confusion and embarrassment as she looked down , then up again to face Moca's well known teasing face . "Very funny , Moca . Now , can you please take this off?" The raven haired second year claimed and talked to Moca politely , in order to get the cuffs off of their wrists . However , the girl in question just placed her hands on her waist and sighed , shaking her head in the process. "Sorry, but you'll have to stay like this until you guys get along ~ I won't take this off till tomorrow ." The girl stated with her usual sleepy and sluggish tone in her voice. A dead silence was echoing the room , the two girls were left dumbfounded and can only stare at each other. 

 

"Tomorrow ?! " Ran screams , anger now showing in her face , after she realized what her childhood friend had stated and became an irritated mess. She looked at her , pouting endlessly , trying to persuade her to release the cuffs ; the last thing she wants is to stay with the person she was fighting with for so long. Her gaze slowly moved to the side , seeing yukina slightly trembling with a hint of pink on her cheeks. Everyone just looked at her .  
"T-Tomorrow?" She started off stuttering already, inhaling before continuing her sentence. "What're we going to do ... with the t-toilet , sleeping , shower , etc?!" Her sudden exclamation left ran a blushing mess. 

Oh.. yeah. 

Moca just laughed it off , claiming that they're both girls and that it's all right . But once she faced the two of them again , they were both flushed red already. She sweat dropped , but left them be .  
"T-then , we'll practice , so you guys go home and calm down okay ~" Moca laughed fitfully , waving at them and going away with the other members on purpose , leaving the two alone . 

"H-H-Hey! Wai-- achoo!" Ran suddenly sneezed while talking and that made yukina worry a little .. her eyes showed sympathy , in contrast to her red face . "A-Are you okay?" She asked her junior and a mad Ran just looked at her infuriatingly ; She stared at her with her dead ruby eyes , making yukina get goose bumps.  
"I'M FINE!" Her senior jumped a bit , then giving off a 'sorry for asking' face and looked away , puffing her cheeks irritatingly . Ran felt her heart sink and she furrowed her eyebrows , wanting to reach out for her but she stopped . She walked out of the room , which pulled Yukina along with her, since they were stuck together after all , and unfortunately she couldn't do anything about it . They can't both go to their separate homes , so Ran insisted they head to her house for the time being .  
_18:39 pm  
Ran moodily took her shoes off at the entrance , making the other a bit concerned about spending the night here. If all RaN does was sulk and get upset , she can't lay back and have it peacefully. Not like it was peaceful to begin with either. She watched the clearly aggravated other , suddenly remembering a small talk she had with Tomoe the day before. 

'Ran is just worried about you , okay ? Don't take her seriously ' 

'What do you mean?'

'She acts stubborn and stuck up , but she has a side of her that cares , you know ? I think she just wants you to get better -- No , I know that Ran , deep inside, really cares about you , Minato san!' 

She could only nervously peek at the younger vocalist's face , wanting to question tomoe's statement . However , she was baffled to see ran looking away with a tint of a scarlet hue visible on her cheeks . Yukina wanted to say something , but the other beat her to it.  
"So..uh.. M-Minato San .." Ran said , a hint of sorrow or rather shyness appeared in her voice , which could only make yukin look at her, waiting patiently for her to complete . "S-sorry . I was at fault. I shouldn't have screamed at you like that . I'm sorry..." she apologized sincerely , for the first time , to add , turning to face Yukina , but just to start looking way again in bashfulness . Yukina's eyes gleamed at her rival's words and at her calmed down state, which she didn't at all see coming. She could only shake her head in reply and smile angelically. "It's alright , I'm also at fault for screaming back . I'm sorry." Ran's lips crept to a giddy smile , and nodded leisurely . 

__22:40 pm 

Ran could feel her heart beat fast , and heat stretching out to her ears . They may be cuffed together , but sleeping in the same bed is still awkward and shameful . She hid her face with her free hand , seeing how close they were to each other . Yukina looked okay with it , and she seemed peaceful as well . How --  
As she was thinking , a rush of pain suddenly washed over her head , going through her whole body . She felt very hot suddenly , whereas her breathing got somewhat iffy.  
"Mm? Mitake san , what's wron--" the lavender haired girl started tilting her head only to see the other suffering in pain . Her face was red and sweaty , and her body shivered weirdly and she didn't like the look of things at all . "M-Mitake san ?!" Yukina jolted from bed sitting up , while moving closer to the other . She started observing Ran's features as she gently placed her free cold fingers under Ran's bangs to touch her forehead , only surprised that she was extremely heating up . "She's burning !" Yukina , being the responsible one here , tried to calm down and think of a way to help her. She can't possibly just sit still and not do anything about this; worst case scenario , ran could pass out and she would need help and medical care from professionals. Judging by the predicament and situation they were in , it would be almost impossible and difficult for that. "M-Minato San , it's fine .." she sounded awful and horrible as well, her voice was getting raspy and shaky. Yukina started unbuttoning her junior's shirt , much to Ran's dismay , to allow the heat to lessen . She saw coldish water bottles next to the bed and took one , pouring some of the liquid on her palm . She gently smeared the water on Ran's face stroking it gently. She flinched at the sudden coldness and shut both her eyes tight . Yukina sighed , patting her head ,playing with her strands of silly raven colored hair ; The younger latter just fluttered her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep . Yukina kept watching over her that night , keeping her as comfortable as possible .

_7:28 AM 

Ran woke up to see a tired looking yukina , bobbling next to her . 

"Minato San ?"

Said name quickly shook her head and looked at Ran . "M-Mitake san ? how are you feeling? " She suddenly asked obviously very worried , but only left ran a bit confused and bewildered at yukina's statement . She just nodded yet again , claiming she was alright and didn't really say anything more or less . She then recalled How she caught a cold last night , and how yukina was trying her best to take care of her , which was an odd , yet not really an unpleasant , sight to see. 

"Thank you .. Minato san.." Ran murmurs , smiling secretly 

__  
\-- 9:14 AM

"EHH?! You lost the keys ?!" 

"Not really .. I just don't know where I put them .." kokoro says , and a panicked Moca next to her. 

"YOU LOST IT."

It seemed they'll be stuck like that for a while ;)

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ this was supposed to be a Drabble fic but tbh , this was rushed and I didn't have time to proofread this thing . I still hope it's good enough cause I'm in the middle of writing another yukina x ran chapter fic that is a bit *ahem* steamy  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
